Repainting
August 16, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Nova Black Knifepoint Thundercracker Robustus (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- Skywarp is armed with a paint roller and a large bucket of properly sober dark grey paint- the same grey paint that covers the rest of the hallway outside the barracks, except for the parts that are still a noxious shade of orange. One section has already been painted (as shown by the drips running down the wall below a section that's shinier than the rest), and Warp has some grey spots on his mostly-black plating. Despite all this, he looks remarkably cheerful for someone who is in the middle of a punishment detail. Nova Black is heading back into the barracks when she notices Skywarp, the paint, and the shiny, drippy freshly painted section. She snickers, glad to see that horrible Autobot color is finally being painted over -- and glad Megatron ordered him to do it, instead of saddling her with the worst of the punishment or the blame for the altercation they had over it. Skywarp looks over his shoulder as Nova walks in. "What are /you/ laughing at?" He says, but there's no real heat in it. He makes a perfunctory swipe at the section he's working on. Knifepoint makes his way down the hall, head tucked down as he carefully balances an armful of datapads. The snicker and Skywarp's response catches his attention, and he looks up, curious though he'd never admit it. Stopping slightly short of the freshly-painted section, he looks between Skywarp and the remaining orange paint in confusion. "...What the slag happened?" Nova Black smirks. "Oh, nothin'. Just glad to see *less Autobot paint* on our wall. I'd help you get rid of that unsightly slag, but I can't..." Skywarp rolls his optics at Nova and his turbines make a grumpy little rev. "Some people have no sense of humor." He says to Knifepoint. "'s just paint, even if it is slagging ugly Autobot paint." Knifepoint snickers despite himself, shifting the datapads slightly to ensure he doesn't drop them. "It's /really/ slagging ugly." He pauses, taking in the splotches of grey on Skywarp's plating. "You're ruining your own paint, you know." Nova Black's wings twitch in obvious disgust. "Just paint, maybe, but I don't wanna have to see that smeared all over the hallway!" She chuckles again. "But I have to say it *was* funny smeared all over your faceplate, even if that *did* get me in trouble too." "It would have been funnier if you'd managed to get everybody else in the hallway too," Skywarp says grumpily. "Next time you throw a can of paint, try for that instead." Nova Black shakes her head, turning to Knifepoint. "Can you believe this mech?" she snorts. Then she looks at his stack of datapads. "What's all that you're carrying?" "Why /orange?/ Especially such a hideous shade." Knifepoint says, glancing over at Nova when she speaks. He stiffens slightly at her question, pulling the datapads closer to him. "Research." He answers shortly, wings twitching. "Lifted it last time I teleported into Iacon. Thought it'd make Slippy feel at home after her last adventure there," Skywarp says with a smirk. Paint, paint, paint. He moves a step down to reach a new section. Nova Black's optics narrow as she watches Knifepoint clutch the datapads. "Looks like a lot of *research,* there." Her engines rev as she hears Skywarp's comment about Slipstream. She hasn't seen her friend in a while, and she knows Slippy is perfectly capable of defending her own honor, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. "Adventure? The slag-sucking vermin captured her." Knifepoint snickers quietly at that, watching the other seeker paint over the guady orange. "So you actually stole this from the Autoslag? Not bad." He cocks an optic ridge at Nova's reaction, shifting his weight to one foot. "It /is/ a lot of research. And she actually got herself /captured?/ That's kind of pathetic. 'Adventure' sounds better." "Yeah, I did," Skywarp says, ignoring the other comment about Slipstream entirely. "It was sitting on the wall last time I teleported into Iacon's dome and well, figured it'd be good for something." Nova Black twitches her wings. "Oh, I don't care if he steals stuff from the Autoscrap. I just don't want to see it on *our* walls." Robustus arrives from Lower Windshaft. Skywarp continues painting over the orange section. "Aww, c'mon Nova. It's not like it's gonna give you scraplets or anything." "It's a pretty slagging ugly color." Knifepoint agrees, looking at the remaining spots in a mixture of disgust and amusement. "I wonder if one of their security division actually blew a fuse at you getting in, Skywarp." Skywarp snickers. "I hope so, but it's not like it hasn't happened before. Getting in places is what I do." He grins smugly. "Oh, shut up and keep painting. The sooner that slag is gone, the sooner I don't have to look at it," Nova huffs. She snickers at Knifepoint's comment. "Now that *would* be funny, watchin' the vermin get all worked up over one of 'Warp's pranks." Robustus comes down the wind shaft and alights at the barracks. Yes, the medic /does/ actually take in his recharges here, despite any possible rumors to the contrary. He walks toward the voices and pauses to look upon what the trio are doing. "Autobot orange... interesting selection." he notes in a slightly humored tone. Skywarp snickers at Nova. "Yeah, that'd be pretty cool. I'll hafta try that sometime." He glances over his shoulder at Rob, and says defensively. "I'm not going to medbay, Knifepoint fixed all the acid damage." His wings are still pretty rough looking where the acid ate through his paint, but they've been covered with nanite tape and left to heal up on their own. Knifepoint tilts his helm, considering. "So you've done that before? Without getting caught? Not bad." At Robustus' appearance, he bristles slightly and tightens his grip on the datapads, pretending to be incredibly interested in the remaining orange paint. Nova Black's optics narrow again. What the scrap is on those datapads, anyway? "They fixed me up too, Rob. Though I gotta say you do a less itchy job of it. Those nanites are *annoying*." She clicks her wings. Robustus cocks his head to the three's automatic replies and shakes his head at them. He raises a hand, clenching a fist then extending his index finger to point at Skywarp first: "You are excused. But mark my words, you will not avoid your maintenance check up when it is due." then shifting to point at Nova Black, "Do I not have some follow with you in regards to a few recent skirmishes with a certain Autobot?" then pointing at Knifepoint, "As for you, all new recruits must submit to a health inspection and overall medical check up in order to establish your patient file." then looking back between them. "I am, however, glad that the acid damage was limited." "Well, yeah," Skywarp says to Knifepoint. "I mean, c'mon, teleporter." He waves the hand not holding the paint roller lazily and flares his wings proudly. "I can get in there any time I want, pretty much. Can't really LAND, cuz I don't like getting slagged, but I can get in." Nova Black snorts. "That blue slagger? Haven't seen her since before the acid rain mission, and we all got fixed up but good before that. But if you see somethin' now that that Pandemic guy didn't get, well..." "You're welcome to my medical records. I'll come see you when I have some free time." Knifepoint snaps at Robustus, turning to fix the medic with a glare. He's still bristling, but decides to just ignore the other mech, returning his attention to Skywarp. "That's... Pretty impressive, actually. I'd /love/ to see their faces when you just show up." He snicker at the thought. Robustus fixes Nova with his silver optics, "I do not know whom this Pandemic fellow is or his background in repairs. As for what I can see, I have wondered about those scratches around your optics Nova Black. Surely you do not wish to keep those as some sort of reminder of a past battle?" he asks, honestly curious. Then he looks upon Knifepoint as he's snapped at for no reason, "Fine." he intones. Skywarp grins at Knifepoint and continues painting. Nova Black's optics widen in their scarred sockets. "You wanna fix these? Never heard you say that before." She pauses for a long moment. The only 'Cons here who know where those came from are the ones she couldn't hide her past from anyway, and it's been a long time since anyone could compel her to bear its mark. Still, something about the thought of a new face, even a more honorable one, sets her tanks roiling. "I'm used to 'em," she says finally. Knifepoint twitches a wing when Robustus looks at him, pointedly ignoring the medic. "Your wings look like they're healing fine." He says to Skywarp, stepping forward to examine the metal better. "You need to get repainted once you finish this. Your paint job's all slagged to the Pit." Robustus incilnes his head to Nova at her question, "I didn't say it before because I figured you had your reason for keeping them. My offer is open should you change your processor in the future. It would be easy enough to fill in the scrapes." he notes, then offers a nod to the group, "Good cycle." he offers, then begins to walk away. Nova Black nods. "I understand, doc. Thanks for the offer, and good cycle." "Yeah, well... no point getting repainted till I finish with this," Skywarp says, flourishing the paintbrush and sending a splatter of grey flying. "Once I finish with this slag, I'll do it." Knifepoint makes a startled noise as the paint hits one of his wings. "Wha- /Augh!/" He looks at the grey splotch in disgust before giving Skywarp a rather annoyed look. "Why thank you. Now /I/ have to get repainted too." Skywarp grins. "Oops." Nova Black edges away from the maestro, not particularly wanting any gray paint on her wings, either. "Heh." Knifepoint narrows his optics. "Did you do that on /purpose?/" He demands, shifting his load of datapads again. The painted wing twitches irritably, almost as if it's trying to shake off the offending glob of color. "Knowing him," Nova Black says from a respectable distance away, "he probably did." "Maaaaaayyyybe." Skywarp says lazily. "Maybe not." He shoots a glance at Nova. "What do you care, you're grey anyway." Nova Black shakes her head. "Only some of me. Rest of me's black. Like, oh, I dunno, *you*?" Knifepoint glares for a few moments before huffing air out of his vents in annoyance. "I'm tempted to make you fix this. /Why/ did you throw paint on me?" Skywarp shrugs his wings. "Didn't THROW it. It's one slagging tiny little drop." He snickers. "Believe me, when I decide to throw paint at you, you'll know it. Maybe I can get some of that noxious green stuff that Hook likes." Thundercracker arrives from Lower Windshaft. Skywarp says, "Hi TC!" Nova Black shakes her head and lets the two mechs bicker. It's like a free show! Knifepoint sputters slightly at that, wings twitching again. "You-! Don't you dare!" He all but shrieks, "Or I'll...!" He flounders for a moment, struggling to think of something properly threatening but comes up blank. His normal threats don't work on teleporters, slag it. "Just don't do that!" Skywarp leers. "Or what?" He turns around, paintroller still in servo and leans over to hold it over Knifepoint's head. Thundercracker steps into the barracks area just in time to hear Knifepoint, stop dead, and look around in momentary alarm. Knifepoint actually does shriek this time, jumping back quickly. Though not quickly enough, a few more dots of grey littering his plating. "You /afthead!/" Thundercracker zeroes in on Knifepoint and ... Skywarp? He clomps over there with a scowl. No, he honestly does NOT care what other Seekers do to or with each other, he just wants QUIET. "'Warp! What the SMEG are you doing?" "Painting?" Skywarp says. "Punishment detail, remember?" Nova Black snorts, unable to resist. "The punishment was to paint *the wall*, not *the others.*" "Your punishment does not involve painting me!" Knifepoint snaps, looking at the grey in disgust. "You slagging... Ugh! You better help me fix this!" Thundercracker huffs air out of his vents. "Smeghead." He stomps over there and tries to take the paint roller away from Skywarp. "You know you're gonna end up making things WORSE for yourself if you keep this up... and you're gonna take us with you. Like usual." Thundercracker picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Thundercracker's roll fails! Skywarp cackles and holds the paint roller just out of TC's reach. "All I'm doin' is painting the wall. Like my assignment said." Thundercracker points at Knifepoint. "THAT does not look like a wall to me. Now quit being a fragging moron and paint the WALL." He then reaches to pull the painted-upon Seeker clear, seeing that 'Warp is attached to his paint roller. Nova Black stares at Thundercracker and Skywarp for a moment, enjoying the show. Then she thinks better of it; she doesn't want to be at the epicenter when this gets worse. She spares the others one last glance and then heads into the barracks. "I am not a wall! Or a 'that'!" Knifepoint snarls, wings flaring angrily as he allows Thundercracker to pull him away. The action makes one of his datapads crash to the floor, and he scowls, trying to figure out a way to avoid dropping any others while he grabs the first. "Slag it." Skywarp rolls his optics. "No sense of humor. Any of you guys." He turns back to the wall. Thundercracker reaches for the datapad for Knifepoint, to spare the Seeker from dropping any others. Is he the only one that reached for it? Knifepoint shifts the datapads again, pausing when Thundercracker moves to grab him for it. "I could have gotten it." He grumbles, pausing for a few moments before offering up a grudging, "Thanks." Thundercracker gives Knifepoint his datapad back, inwardly a little glad that the other Seeker didn't try for it himself. He could just imagine the two of them knocking their craniums together and BOTH ending up on their afts. It's totally what would happen if Skywarp weren't buy painting the wall. "Sure," he offers quietly before turning to find someplace QUIET. Skywarp says, "So what are you doing down here anyway, TC? I thought our quarters were unlocked." Knifepoint glares at Skywarp once he gets the datapad carefully put back, though there's a small crack on one corner that bothers him. He'll need to get that transferred to a different one... "You better help me clean this off." Thundercracker isn't going to admit that he honestly hadn't been aware that their quarters were unlocked, so he quickly makes up some lame lie of an excuse. "I...came to make sure you weren't being your usual smeghead self. Now I'm glad I did." "You keep saying that. Do you really WANT me to help, cuz I've got paint all over my hands." Skywarp says to Knifepoint. He rolls his optics at TC. "Whatever, TC." Knifepoint considers this for a moment, optics narrowing. "Fine. Clean yourself up first and /then/ you're helping me. In case you haven't noticed, you got it on my wings, and I can't exactly reach those easily." He backs up his point with a few twitches. Thundercracker rolls his optics back at Skywarp. Clearly, there is no quiet to be had here. He looks ready to depart again. Skywarp says, "I'm not gonna do that until I'm finished painting. So you can either clean it off yourself or wait." Knifepoint bristles again, glaring at the purple seeker for a few moments. "I /can't/, since you so /graciously/ got it on my wings." He snaps, shuffling his datapads around as he sidesteps Skywarp, passing him to start heading back to his own quarters. "Either help me or don't- I'm sure I could find someone else who could do a much better job anyways." Thundercracker sighs through his vents and turns to follow Knifepoint. Always cleaning Skywarp's messes. "Hey, I can help if you want..." Skywarp tosses over his shoulder "If you /want/ my hands all over your wings, you're just gonna hafta try asking nicely." He smirks. Knifepoint pauses at that, turning slightly to look at Thundercracker curiously. "...Why the slag not. I can't get this off myself anyways." At Skywarp's comment, he snorts. "I can easily find someone else far more /skilled/ to put their hands all over my wings whenever I want." He fires back, smirking a little himself. Thundercracker just rolls his optics at them both. Whatever. He keeps his opinions carefully to himself, though. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Thundercracker's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs